


RWBY Femslash February 2016

by ScytheMeister23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Tags, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prompt a day make the writer procrastinate even though they like these girls. Days labeled at beginning for NSFW status, though majority no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: SuperPowers + Highschool/University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt generator actually said super powers like these people already have superpowers..... and a high school..... yolo.

“Maybe if you get in the water, you'll be hot enough so the water won't affect touch you. What's that called again? The Exostrain Effect? Exhaustive?”

 

“Leidenfrost, Blake, and that only works when she's pissed.” Weiss said. “Which isn't a terrible idea if you think about it.”

 

The Assignment: Retrieve the crate from the bottom of the school pool. Rules: You can use anything from the workshop; you can't submerge yourself and get wet; you can't get help from anybody who isn't in your group.

 

“Yeah, or Weiss could set one of her glyphs under the crate and Ruby could stop pretending to cut my hair.” Yang said turning to glare at all of them.

 

An hour after they'd been given the assignment and they were still dumbfounded. Testing their abilities for the situation. Probably going to end with “I didn't expect all of you to succeed, only to try.” Or something cryptic like that.

 

“If anyone does cut my hair I know where you all sleep.” Yang said, still frustrated from the assignment taking so long. She wanted more immediate results from an arbitrary task. “And why hasn't Weiss used a glyph yet?”

 

“Because there's needs to be space between the crate and the floor for it to work. It can't summon where something already is.”

 

“How about this then: You summon a glyph along the side of the crate and Ruby runs over the top of the pool to try and propel the crate towards it. If we're lucky it'll be enough force to move the crate up the pool.”

 

“That could actually work...” Weiss pondered.

 

“Wait, How do you know where Blake sleeps? Because Weiss sleeps in our house but we've never been to Blakes...” Ruby questioned the still frustrated Yang.

 

“I know where she sleeps because it's normally next to me.”

 

She realized what she'd said after it slipped out. Her stomach sank as she turned to see the rest of her group looked at her in near disbelief.

 

“That's how you're gonna come out, Yang? Angry at a school assignment?” Weiss stared at her. “Like at least I put some style into mine. God.”

 

Blake still looked at her in the same disbelief.

 

“I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean to....”

 

“They're going to want to come over to my house even more now. And it's all your fault. I hope you know that.”

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something of a rewrite of Yangs trailer, to include Blake. That damn prompt generator is based off of RWBY I stg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spies/Secret Agents + Clubs.

Black and yellow. Yellow and black. One of them had a dress as long as her legs and as void as space; the other as bright as the sun and as short as her temper. That's what's been said anyway.

 

Neither of them really fit when they walked into Juniors but they were the only ones in there by the time they left. The fight that incurred after the crowd escaped the building went for longer than most do, and Juniors face had met the pavement when it ended.

 

People will claim that they saw the yellow one kissing the black one before asking for a strawberry sunrise. They'll say that they laughed into each others faces at jokes in between talking about "work" and asking for information about a woman with curly black hair. People will say anything for recognition, though.

 

Supposedly, Yellow started the fight. They came in for information and when it went wrong she made the first attack. She would have been able to handle the entire club on her own, but Black managed to take care of a few key figures before they had a chance to reach Yellow. The Twins didn't stand much of a chance when they weren't allowed on their feet.

 

Of course Junior was the last to go down; he was thrown out a window and Black and Yellow jumped out after him. They met Red right there and nobody has seen them since.

 

 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it I just couldn't. Don't judge me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thigh-high's and Skirts. NSFW.

Blake didn't really do Halloween, but Yang insisted. She didn't really do masquerades either, but Ruby insisted on that part. They went to the party as Goldilocks and “Belle”, Blake's rendition of her apparently being a black evening gown that didn't go at all with her partners outfit.

 

The party was in as full of a blast as it would, but Blake still managed to have fun. Ruby awarded Weiss with best costume (big surprise (she helped her make it)). Neither Yang nor Blake had fun until they got home though.

 

Not even making it to the bedroom, Blake pushed Yang against the wall and held their heads together.

 

“You think you could wear that and I wouldn't mind?” Blake's hand brushed Yang's cheek. “I mind very much, just so you know.” Her hand moved to the bottom of Yang's skirt and up to reach at her panties. She felt denim against her fingertips and glared at Yang. “You chose that skirt with those shorts?”

 

“It's a short skirt what did you expect?” Yang defended. Blake had already moved past it and pushed one hand down while the other unfastened them.

 

Her fingers moved around the front of Yang's panties and rubbed against the side of her vagina. Blake knelt and pulled the shorts down with her. Biting at Yang's leg, Blake kept rubbing before pushing herself in. Yang's arousal was obvious when she did so, and Yang moved her hands to Blake's head, rubbing the back and the sides while cooing at what she was doing.

 

Blake moved her mouth to Yang's vagina, repeating what she'd been doing with her fingers with her tongue, making Yang keel slightly at the feeling.

 

Blake knew how to press Yang's buttons. She knew exactly where they were and which ones needed keys to operate.

 

“Good to know that the pussy likes my pussy.” Yang said before hunching over. Blake hit one of her buttons as a response to that pun; she didn't like it.

 

“Well I guess, fuck you too.” Yang said as she hunched further, hair a mess and her back at a near 90 degree angle as she came.

 

Blake kept going until Yang stopped reacting as well, until she stopped her cringes and stopped panting. She stood again and was grabbed by Yang, being dragged to the bedroom.

 

“You're going to pay for that, Blake.”

 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start using a different prompt generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Geek/Jock+High School

She didn't like buses. Especially when they were crowded. They were loud, smelly, and god knows what that stain is from. School buses were worse but when you're a cheerleader, you need to go with the football team, and because they're the football team they only get a two buses for whatever reason that doesn't actually qualify as a reason. Blake was happy though when there were enough people on the other bus to only warrant two-per-seat, like how it normally is. And the yellow haired football woman was the one to sit next to her.

 

She had a DS though. She talked at the game, talking about the strategics of Pokemon out loud. Most of her team was Fire and Electric by the looks of it. While Blakes had an even carry out of Fire, Water, and Grass, there was something about the way that this girl played that made her curious.

 

Blake pulled out her DS and started her own game, catching the attention of the yellow haired girl. She didn't seem to mind too much, as her own game was in a fight with the Elite Four after however many times, she still held interest. When her battle was over her . character didn't move; she was too set on watching Blake play hers. All she was doing was making her way from one town to another.

 

Blake knew she was watching. She knew that she was watching her; her move-sets, her levels, her typing. She looked up at the woman.

  
“Wanna battle?” she said.

 

Blake wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

 

“You're on.”

 


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a different prompt Generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beaches.

“We all agreed that I was going to be the only one not to burn, but you decided to come anyway.” Yang's response to Weiss's complaints of going to the beach after she was already in the car and nearly there.

 

“Because I'm the only one who goes outside regularly.” Yang said referencing her job. “While you guys can't go outside without getting burnt. Yet you still decided to come with me! Because you all love me.”

 

Everybody glared out their respective windows after that, because it was true. Yang smiled to herself coyly.

 

After somehow managing to find a parking spot only a block and a half away from the boardwalk, Team RWBY grabbed their supplies out of the back of Yang's Jeep. The short walk lead them to immediately finding a place to lounge on the beach; nearly packed for last chance to make it to the beach in the August heat. Yang and Blake walked in a pair contrasting Ruby and Weiss, who lead them.

 

Scanning over the beach, they were unable to find a spot for themselves. The only free spaces were either pathways that the patrons before them had organized in the sand and the space directly before the ocean water.

 

“Should we find a place on the pavement?” Blake said, looking at more patrons that had already taken that option.

 

Ruby took a second to think. “Maybe... Isn't that Nora's car?”

 

The other three girls looked to where Ruby had said, and sure enough it was Nora's bright yellow Jeep. Flower Power as Jaune had called it.

 

“So Nora's here, probably with Ren and Pyrrha and Jaune.” Weiss said.

 

“Sweet.” Yang began. “I'll call her and see if they can make room for us.”

 

That was until they heard a high-pitched “Heeey!!!” from the opposite direction.

 

“Speak of the devil!” Weiss said.

 

They greeted the group and were greeted back. The space was somewhat crowded now and they had obviously gotten there hours before, but they were still comfortable.

 

“Can you do my back?” Blake asked Yang when they were sitting and somewhat settled.

 

“You mind if I undo your back?

 

Blake grabbed her breasts. “Go for it.”

 

Yang undid her back and massaged the sunblock into Blake's back and shoulders.

 

They heard someone holler from nearby; somebody they recognized from school. Cathan? Carl? They couldn't recall. Yang redid Blake's back straps, rose from her spot, then walked over and through the his laughs and “What are you gonna do?” punched him in the gut. She managed to knock him backwards so he fell on his other teammates.

 

Yang walked back over to her friends, kissed Blake on her head, and replied to her stares with: “Now can you do mine?”

 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very late on these please don't take it personally.

“I'm a Faunus.” Blake said confidently. It felt different to say it out loud. With an audience of one, being Yang, she figured it would be easier. And it was! She'd seen her taking care of velvet, Miss Bunny Ears, after a few assholes wouldn't stop talking shit. She hit them afterwards. It was great.

 

“I know, Blake.” Yang replied, barely looking up from what she was doing.

 

“Blake was taken aback slightly. “But how?”

 

“The first night I saw you I thought that your bow was a pair of cat ears. Then you never took the bow off in front of anybody. I'm half sure that nobody else notices but I did.” That did make her look up. “Sorry, I just really want to finish this assignment.” She realized that she was being a lot more brash than is comfortable for somebody who's coming out.

 

“Look.” Yang began again. “When I came out to my dad and my uncle, they accepted it because... well they didn't need to give me a reason. It doesn't matter to them. But I know that that's not the situation that everybody gets to go through. I shouldn't have been so brash with that; I really do appreciate you trusting me with this information though.”

 

Yang had closed her book without realizing it, and had gotten up to get closer to Blake. “Are you feeling better about this?”

 

“Much.”

 


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Blind Date

“A golden girl...” Weiss had said. “Made of fire. You won't like her immediately so maybe a blind date isn't the best idea for a first date, but I want you two to meet and you two never want to be in the same room together for whatever reason, given that you haven't met.” She'd said a lot more than that, but the gist of it was that she demanded that Blake met this girl. A Ms. Yang. And Because Weiss can be fairly grumpy when she doesn't get what she wants, Blake agreed; called her up, heard that Yang's sister knows Weiss and she was thinking exactly the same thing, and let Blake pick the location.

 

In comes one of the oldest bookstores in Vale. She had been given the option of exactly where to go for their first date, and what's more casual than a book store. She greeted the clerk as she walked in, not stopping to talk on account of the line, and began scanning the rows of shelves for her. “A golden girl made of fire.” She replayed in her mind a few times before finding a couple people that matched the description; a blonde girl who was reading in the middle of the aisle, a blonde 7 year old who was mad at her mother for not getting her the princess book, an old woman wearing mostly yellow.

 

Blake went to the last aisle to find a girl on her phone, typing out a text. She was blonde too, kind of cute, and probably Yang if Blake had to be forced to think about it, but the girl hit a button on her phone and put it away just before Blake received a text. She stood to the side of the aisle and pulled her phone out.

 

From Yang

“I'm here, I”m in the back. Don't keep a girl waiting :)”

 

Blake looked up and saw the girl looking at her curiously, pulling a small grin. She began writing out her message.  
  
“I may have found you.”

 

She hit send and within a few seconds the other girls phone went off. She pulled it out, already figuring what it would say. She glanced at it and walked up to Blake, her grin enlarging to a full toothed smile. That's when Blake found out why Weiss said she was made of fire. This girl was full of energy and looked like she would light at any moment; Weiss wasn't one for metaphors so it confused her at first.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Blake. Weiss has told me all about you... and all that... cheesy romcom stuff.”

 

Blake chuckled at that. “Nice to meet you too Yang.”

 


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what goes into Ice Skating. Like it might be like a roller rink but idk ice skating is new to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice skating.

It made sense that the girl made of fire was scared of ice; not so much that Yang Xiao long was scared of ice.

 

“I just had a bad experience when I was younger okay?” Yang tried to reason. The plan had been set for weeks and Yang had been claiming she didn't want to go to an ice skating rink since they started dating.

 

Blake decided to force her. “You can't avoid this forever Yang. You're going ice skating with me and Ruby is going to be there and Weiss is going to be there and you're going to fall even if you fall on your ass and break the ice.”

 

“That's not entirely out of the question actually...” Yang tried to argue again before Blake interrupted her.

 

“Yes it is. It's an artificial skating rink; it's not a frozen lake, if you fall with enough force to break the ice then you've broken your spine and then you're dead. You won't die here, Yang.” They arrived at the rink just as Blake finished herself. “Now get out of the car, you're going to go ice skating with your friends. And if you get out on the ice I'll get you buy you coffee.”

 

Yang blushed at this and glared at Blake. “It had better be good coffee.”

 


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to keep up but then work and school get in the way right when I think that I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Senpai

The decision was made.

 

Blake would tell her after classes that day. Before she went to her Martial Arts Training, of course, but not too late otherwise she won't have the time to listen to her, I mean Yang Xiao Long was anything but punctual but when it came to learning how to fight (or teaching others in this case) she was always on time no matter what it meant.

 

Yes. She would tell her after their classes. And before her club.

 

Blake could tell she was fucked. But she sent the text anyway.

 

“Can I talk to you about something after school?”

 

Too vague and somewhat threatening, Blake decided. She sent another.

 

“It won't take too long, promise :)”

 

No more texts, Blake decided. At least that's how she thought it worked? She was normally so cold to the idea of a relationship, but when she met Yang...

 

It was like a fire in her heart had started for the first time, ever. Like she was on a dark, cold sea and making way by the light of the moon, and Yang lit the lighthouse that helped make her way into port.

 

Yang sent a reply.

 

“Sure thing, Blake!”

 

And so now Blake was nervous because it sounded like Yang was expecting something other than a love confession. She probably got the regularly. She never had a boyfriend though, probably too little time for them. Or something. Yang is so cool, Blake thought to herself.

 

She hadn't noticed the bell ring until all the students beside her got up and she wasn't too far out of it to notice.

 

It was time to meet with Yang. Blake reiterated to herself that she was fucked. But not nearly as fucked as she would be had her crush been on Pyrrha, or something. That was a guaranteed refusal. She didn't date anybody.

 

Her legs were on autopilot while she walked to the Martial Arts Club, and realized that she hadn't even agreed on a place to meet up with Yang. She would probably be at the Martial Arts Club, right? She was captain and didn't want to be late to her own club. She walked right into Yang and almost Ruby in the hallway.

 

“Oh hey Blake! We were just walking to meet you!” Of course Yang would bring Ruby they were two peas in a pod and the only ones the other had at this school. It's no surprise, really. “What were you wanting to talk to me about?”

 

Blake panicked. She had no real idea how this was going to play out, but Ruby wasn't involved in it.

 

“I really like you Yang.” Blake put bluntly. “Like really like you. I don't know how else to say this, but you're really great though.” Blake escaped after that, running out of the school and back to the dorms. She'd made it back to her room before opening her phone and finding a text from Yang.

 

“We should talk about that a little more.”

 

She got another text from Ruby a minute after reading the one from Yang.

 

“She likes you too. She talks about you a lot and she likes your sword collection.”

 


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and School and School and Work.  
> I'm trying so thanks for not judging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public Sex. NSFW.

Yang Xiao-Long has needs.

 

That's why Blake has her pushed against the bathroom mirror at this art Gallery. A cozy, unisex, single person bathroom. Though two people now, given the situation.

 

Yang sat on the sink as best she could while Blake pushed her hands underneath her skirt and teased her from outside her tights. Yang put her teeth on the nape of Blake's neck when she squeezed the right spot, just before Blake put herself into Yang's vagina.

 

The position somehow made things easier, and Yang was cringing in pleasure within seconds, and she pushed her face into Blake's breasts to muffle her breathing. This action didn't help at all, and she was close to screaming with Blake's motions when she came.

 

She climbed off of the sink and fixed her hair while Blake fixed her skirt. “We've gotta stop doing this, y'know that right?” Blake muttered. The excursions had never been much for her, all for Yang.

 

“I know.” Yang replied.

 

They walked out of the bathroom and directly into a slightly angered Weiss. “Why can't you two wait until you get home?” She said furrowing her brow.

 

“Good question.” Blake replied, smiling.

 


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doin' it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vigilantes.

An idea that a city is deserving to have a superhero was stupid. Every city has it's own crime; every city has criminals that all have their own intentions and reasoning. That's what comes with having a city: enough apples for there to be a few bad ones. With that reasoning, every city should have a superhero, or some kind of vigilante.

 

Blake noticed, though. She'd been trained by her brother for the literal entirety of her life to fight back against those who try to punish you for who you are. She could dual wield pistols and already had enough experience growing up sneaking from building to building. She'd been stealing since she was thirteen and old enough to go unsupervised.

 

And with that, Yang didn't have any kind of calling like the ones that one hears in ever single back-story; she just wanted to punch people. One day, a guy got too close to her and said the wrong thing and she finally snapped; as did the cartilage in his nose. A comment about her being a crazy bitch is what made his jaw meet the pavement.

 

It could be said that when they met it was rather explosive. Yang threw a bottle of kerosene for whatever reason and Blake, scared, for whatever reason shot at it. Neither of them were close enough to it when it went off for it to really matter, but that's when Blake took it as a fight.

 

She got up close to Yang and tried to throw a punch only to be blocked and countered by Yang, while Blake didn't have any kind of arm guards like Yang's Ember Celica. Blake also didn't have anything on her arms to protect from the sharp metal from Yang's Ember Celica. Truly her best defense and offense. The pain distracted Blake long enough for Yang to get a kick in from one side and another punch in from the other before she managed to escape into the shadows.

 

This was Blake's real defense: her stealth. Her blending. It's part of the reason she never did anything in the day. It wouldn't be a good idea in the slightest. She rushed at Yang from behind silently and quickly enough to knock her on the floor. Blake climbed on top of her, holding her down while she held her pistol to Yang's throat. She looked into Yang's eyes before asking: “Why did you try to blow me up?”

 

Yang was quick to respond with “You're the one who shot a bottle of Kerosene in midair!!”

 

“Fine. Why did you throw a bottle of Kerosene at me?” Blake demanded.

 

“Well I wanted to light a fire in your heart, baby!” Yang said before turning the tables. She managed to flip Blake onto her back. “I didn't mean to hurt you, though, so thanks for jumping to conclusions. I didn't realize it was a bottle of Kerosene, I wasn't aiming for you, and I didn't think that you'd shoot at it!”

 

Yang looked back into Blake's eyes, somewhat distracted and letting herself off guard. Blake rose up and put a kiss on her lips, as much a surprise to herself as to Yang.

 

“Fuck.” Blake muttered to herself.

 

“Fuck is right.” Yang said, closing the gap again herself.

 


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I write in these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diaries.

There was never any reason for Yang to keep a diary. There was no need to write down her thoughts; she kept in the now. She never wanted to think about what would be happening the next day, or the next year. She never wanted to dwell on the past either, so why write it down?

 

There were those who acted like having a diary was like having somebody to talk to when you were alone. And then there's the idea that there's nobody that they'll tell. That all of your secrets are secure and that your thoughts can stay both valid and secret. That's why Blake used one. That girl had had too many issues with too many people to trust anyone enough to actually talk about herself.; but it was better than keeping it bottled forever. It's a part of how she kept herself calm in most situations.

 

Yang watched her write in it sometimes, though. It wasn't a normal thing, maybe a half an hour a night. Blake let her look in it one night, but it was really just like a book she'd read for school. One of the old literature without the romance part involved in it. And a list of things she needed to do.

 

That's when Yang knew that Blake trusted her.

 


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start with Yang's voice. Different style, I thought it'd fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Sentimental Items.

“What's with the ribbon again?”

 

“I don't think I ever told you.”

 

“Can you tell me now?”

 

“...”

 

"..."

 

“When I was younger, my brother and I were close. We were orphaned and the system let us stay in the same house for one reason or another. They normally separate siblings though, more out of families only wanting one kid. Eventually he got into some bad things, some bad people. The last time I saw him he jumped onto a train. He wanted me to come with him but there were so many guns and plans of blowing up buildings that I jumped off. I haven't seen him since.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Damn.”

 

“So yeah.”

 

“This is the only thing that reminds you of him? Or who he was at least?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Sorry to hear that.”

 

“It's fine. Old news.”

 

“Well okay then. You wanna get something to eat? Or maybe...”

 

“Yeah. Noodles?”

 

“Yeah.”

 


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be tagging from now on when a portion is nsfw because I forgot that's a thing that not everyone enjoys. Also trying a new prompt generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elevate.

The train platform was quieter than normal; a common bustle of people was gone. Normally people waiting for loved ones and companions. This felt weird though. Everyone was quiet when Yang got there. The loud penetrating silence struck her head constantly. It was quiet until the rumble of the train started from the distance.

 

She couldn't get her legs to stop moving with that. They bounced enough so the person next to her eyed her for a split second; Yang still noticed though. The train slowed and arrived, then stopped. Shadows bustled from inside.

 

The shadows were allowed to leave as people filed out; people in business wear, people in hoodies and sweatshirts, with plenty of luggage from the ride.

 

Then Blake stepped off. Yang jumped up and ran to her just a few feet off the end of the platform. Yang picked her up without thinking about it in the slightest.

 

“I missed you so much!!”

 

“I know, Yang! I missed you too.”

 

Yang wouldn't let go of her until they became a nuisance to the others coming off the train.

 

“I'll show you my place, then.”

 


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write sex that well and what I do know is with dicks and butts so. Have this. I might update it later if it pines to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dildos. NSFW.

“Just tell me when you're ready.”

 

Yang was adventurous. Blake was weary. Could it be made more obvious?

 

Blake was leaned back and positioned like she was at the gynecologist and took in a deep breath.

 

“It might help to put the toy down...” Blake replied.

 

Yang complied and apologized. “I'm just excited. I was watching this video and I wanted to try it and...” before she got cut off.

 

“It's fine, I get it. Just... give me a minute.”

 

Yang complied and laid next to her. Her long hair covered her breasts as Blake looked to her and smiled. They smiled at each other and laughed.

 

“Not tonight then?” Yang asked.

 

“Not tonight.”

 


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start with Blake this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Planet

“I'm gonna use your arm as a pillow though.”

 

“That's cool. What's that one there?”

 

“That's the Big Dipper.”

 

“And that one there?”

 

“That's a satellite.”

 

“Oh. What about that one?”

 

“Hold on... it says here that that's Venus.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I know right?”

 

“What about that one? ”

 

“Has nobody taken you stargazing before, Yang?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“...”

 

“Can you get off my arm? I can't feel it anymore.”

 

“This is why we should have brought more pillows.”

 

“Coulda, shoulda, woulda. What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Point out that rain cloud.”

 

“So we have to stop then?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Fine.”

 


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is a lot easier when they're shorter and more drabbly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bewitch.

Blake turned a page and that's what seems to have set off yang. She really just started being... loud. And needy.

 

Like a cat who wants the food that you deny her (except Blake thought that that was her role?)

 

Yang climbed over Blake's legs and held her down while trying to stay in as cute a pose as she could. Blake looked over the top and made eye contact, a mistake, and immediately went back to reading when yang tried to take the book away from her.

 

"Blaaaaaake," Yang drew out " I'm so boooooored."

 

"Yeah? And what do you want me to do about it?" Blake teased, still reading.

 

"Well I know exactly what you can do about it." Really they both did.

 

"Well what's in it for me?" Blake responded.

 

Yang expression changed to one who'd but been given a challenge.

 

"I'll show you what's in it for you."

 


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dum dee dum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Queen.

In the beginning, there was a Queen and a Knight.

 

More of a Prom Queen and her best friend, who would beat the absolute shit out of anyone who hurt the prom queen.

 

The Knights sister claims that there was something more between the Queen and the Knight, though. The same sister will claim that the queen will strangle a bitch if they come across her Knight; an attempt to repay her for her life.

 

Somehow the girls were both Queens and Knights.

 

Somehow nobody was allowed to mess with them.

 

Somehow nobody was about to say anything against it.

 


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should say that these prompts are with a different generator because last time I did this I made them all up and none of these generators are good for longer than a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conceal

They never showed off about it; kisses in the lonely bathroom, picking off a stray hair. That time Yang bridal carried to Blake to the nurses office when she sprained her ankle playing volleyball (but we don't talk about that time, says Weiss).

 

It's an odd thing to think about, really. A school like theirs that's primarily female with a few exceptions; most would think that the boys are too hard to come by

 

Really the girls seem to find more interest in each other; Blake and Yang especially.

 

 


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay allusions to that episode of that web show that I still watch like constantly!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Burly.

Boxing matches aren't meant to be fun, but somehow Yang had a blast when she fought. Sometimes she used the word “perform” which gave Blake an odd vibe. There was one fight against some girl; Tina? Lita? Blake couldn't remember, but she was the only one who could really put up a fight against Yang; she still went down though. It took a few minutes. Yang puts it as one of the most relieving fights she's ever had, more than that “ice cream colored bitch.”

 

Blake's always ready in Yang's corner, though. Her matches don't usually last too long, let alone her rounds. It's rare for her to go more than one; but training and a trauma will do that to you. If Yang's too week to walk though, Blake will always hold her up. She's always be there to carry her into the bathtub and get her cleaned and patched up. She'll always be there to make sure that she manages her way into bed.

 

That's how people new to start aiming for Blake instead of Yang. And how the day after one of Yang's fights, her competitors trainer went missing. But Blake's prepared to take that to the grave; she's not about to tell Yang that she knew somebody had broken into the house before she was even conscious. How she managed to sneak behind them and get rid of them, then dump their body at the fighters apartment. How she did it without leaving fingerprints, and left her to deal with the body.

 

She'd already lost to Yang. She should have known that murder wouldn't settle a score.

 


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I'm finally on a decent schedule. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Victorian.

“Why do we have to wear these dresses to go to the party again?”

 

“Because she's your baby sister and it's what she wanted.”

 

The argument had been going for as long as the party had been in planning. Ruby wanted everyone to wear dresses; everyone but her. Because Ruby Rose is evil, and wearing a large Victorian style dress is uncomfortable and hard to move in, as she's the only one who doesn't wear them. Period.

 

“Why can't we just stay in and cuddle or something? Binge-watch something?”

 

“Because she's your baby sister and you love her, now stop arguing or we'll be late.”

 

“We'll go to the party where we don't have to wear these dresses!” Yang pleaded.

 

Yet Blake was unwilling to let her girlfriend stay home, recounting how she'd said that she'd do anything for her little sister.

 

Blake smiled. Yang groaned because she was right.

 

“Tighten my dress, Blake.”

 


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things would just be easier if you were allowed to kill people in my opinion like not necessarily with rwby as that's APPARENTLY OKAY NOW but yeah.
> 
> But yeah I made this prompt up. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chaotic Good.

A robbery on seventh.

 

A car chase down Broadway.

 

None of it seemed to matter, really. She just wanted The One.

 

The one with the sword that took Yangs arm; Adam, Gaston, The Bull, whatever his name is. Blake wanted his head.

 

A bombing in the treasury.

 

That sounded more like his locale.

 

Which is why Blake was running down the rooftops in his direction. He probably knew she was coming; she always did. The game she played with her brother wasn't one that either of them won very often. If one had, the other would be dead, right?

 

Right. According to Blake's understanding. It wasn't a game anymore after the incident with Yang.

 

His red hair was a contrast to the gray and black of the building, much like before. He looked up in her direction before she did anything. Just like last time.

 

This had happened countless times before, and they both knew it. They both figure it's just gonna be another damn entry in a long boring log book. He fired first. Then Blake. Then he jumped up to the ledge where Blake was, which was new, and Blake shot first when he landed, with Adam blocking it with his sword. His men did nothing because they knew better.

 

He rushed her, she dodged. She aimed her pistol at point blank range, and he dodged it.

 

That's when Blake changed it up a bit.

 

And shot him in the thigh, rather than aiming for his chest, or his head.

 

Then she put another in.

 

And one in the other one, too.

 

He was on the ground, confused at what Blake had just managed to do.

 

A mutter of something that Blake didn't care about didn't stop her from stepping on his wrist and shooting his swordsman's hand.

 

Adam's men still knew that they weren't to intervene. It was his battle. Her battle.

 

Blake knelt over Adam and looked in his eye.

 

“I knew you could do it.”

 

Adam pretended to be proud of her. A last chance at his sadistic bullshit.

 

“So did I.”

 

Blake wrapped her rope around his neck.

 

“Wait, what!?” Adam yelled, confused.

 

“I'm done playing.”

 

Blake rolled Adams body to the edge, his screams echoed the room. She tied the other end of her rope around post on the ground near where she knelt.

 

“Now die.” Blake commanded.

 

She kicked Adams body off of the ledge.

 

The sound of his neck snapping echoed through the room just after his screams did.

 

Blake didn't look back on her way back home.

 

She left Adams right arm, bullet wound and all, on the end of Yang's bed that night.

 


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when this show was just about people going to school learning to kick ass? I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Canon Divergence.

There was an explosion; that's all that anybody remembers before waking up. Except for Yang, of course who'd passed out long before it. Same with Blake, who'd woken up in a hospital right next Yang. It'd been decided they'd heal better while together, considering they constantly asked where the other was.

 

Taiyang didn't protest it when Yang asked her to live with them, nor when Blake agreed. She didn't have anywhere else to go; nobody else to go to. Ruby still hadn't woken up and Taiyang could use the company. After a small word between Yang and Tai, the second bed in Ruby's room was moved to Yangs.

 

A few weeks into it Blake was screaming in her sleep. She and Ruby were the only ones not to wake up and Blake didn't stop until Yang got into bed beside her; apparently that's what Rose would do when Yang had nightmares. When Blake woke up and Yang was still asleep beside her, she didn't feel anything but how calm she was; how calm she'd been allowed to be. The moved Yangs bed closer to Blakes after that night.

 


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was doing so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bodyguards.

I had never been one for good ideas. Granted, staying up late with my phone in my hands hasn't been the worst of my decisions.

 

Infiltrating a secret society meeting? Leagues above. Sneaking away from my own security so they can't stop me from finding information? Arguable but both sides have good points. Staying up until 2 am with my phone in my hands? Obviously a heinous credit that deserves punishment beyond that of capital. What else would a young adult do with themselves?

 

"Are you still up?" Yang asks from across the room.

 

I thought I'd hid the light from my phone well enough. The bodyguard noticed from her separate bed.

 

"Maybe." I reply. I don't feel like talking but it's impossible to be rude to her. I hear her get out of bed and step quietly to my bed before climbing under the blankets with me. It's a king and big enough for both of us; my rich kingly brother wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm glad because sleeping with Yang makes everything calmer.

 

"We can't let Ruby and Weiss know that you're still up;" my two other bodyguards, stationed outside my bedroom. "Adam would kill me if he thought I was taking away from your beauty sleep." We both have to chuckle at that.

 

The whole idea was supposed to be that sleeping in the same room with me was supposed to have a better reaction time, but on nights like this when I just feel like talking and being awake with her, it can't be good if something were to actually happen.

 

I hope nothing ever happens, of course, but they're still there for a good reason. They're my age so that they can keep an eye on me without being extremely suspicious, and so that I might actually enjoy the constant guardianship. But then I started feeling so ething for Yang. And her for me. And if Adam found out he'd fire her and Ruby and Weiss because falling in love with me was not their job in the slightest.

 

I never want nights like these to end.

 

They're too perfect; too good for this world. With Yang trying her best to make me laugh if we don't sleep soon Adam is sure to find out. We should enjoy this while it lasts though. It might not last forever.

 

 


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for me to be so late with the rest of my entries this month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Artists.

People don't usually do dual exhibits. There are those who do an entire gallery of just themselves and those who do their exhibits in groups. The two girls wanted to do theirs together though; half the room has Blake's and the other Yang's. It was obvious who's was who's; besides the difference in mediums, half the room was decorated in gold and the other in black and white.

 

They were both doing live demonstrations as well, meeting in the middle.

 

Blake was known for her fast style in oil paints. There are few people in the world who can complete a painting a week. Blake can finish two paintings in roughly 5 minutes; at this point she had two stretches of canvas side by side, painting the audience that surrounded her on either side of her spread.

 

Yang, also known for her speed, was a sculptor. She broke down pieces of trash and applied them to her sculpture on the spot; while it's hard to tell at first of course because it looks like a pile of trash, they all become one and become a figure or a building or something, and her medium is what keeps people watching.

 

Eventually they both finish, and they stand, meeting in the middle for a warm embrace and telling their audience to enjoy the rest of the show.

 


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I be able to finish this on time? who knows!! not me!!
> 
> Also I prefer assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bounty Hunters.

Jobs are just supposed to be Jobs. They both knew that; they're just supposed to track the target, kill the target, and get paid. Even though they were both in the back of the car together, murder was the last thing on either of their minds.

 

Somebody thought it'd be fun to hire both of them, with the target being the other.

 

These two women who were not only best friends, but also went to school together. They learned together on the same team; learning to kill.

 

Now for some reason, their sponsor didn't know that. Some reason beyond either of them. They assumed that he just wanted to see who would win and had the money to do so, considering that he'd only have to pay one of them when everything was over. That's what leads them here, now.

 

Blake didn't actually try to kill Yang, and Neither did Yang try to kill Blake. The mistake was made in assuming that they wouldn't talk to each other. Assuming that they wouldn't tell each other about the guy who tried to get them to kill each other.

 

Now they're in the back of Blake's sedan, eating ice cream. For some reason ice cream after a Job was a tradition between the two.

 


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might just finish this on time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rogue.

It was just supposed to be a date. Until Yang found her wallet in her purse.

 

Why was Yang going through Blakes purse?

 

Beside the point.

 

But that bitch. That bitch had her wallet. In her purse. She'd be back from the bathroom anytime. Yang grabbed her wallet back from Blakes purse and swiped hers in response. It's not like she was gonna need that or anything, right?

 

Blake returned to the table, not looking at her purse before moving it to sit down.

 

“So how was the bathroom? You can always tell how good a restaurant really is from how the bathroom is.” Yang said in an attempt to make small talk.

 

“You know, Weiss warned me about you being weird sometimes. She didn't warn me for that.”

 

Yang chuckled. “It's my own brand of weird. Y'know, like... I don't know. It's just me!” Yang had never stayed long after stealing from someone. This was off for her. “We ready to go?” Yang asked.

 

Yang gave a soft smile to Blake and Blake replied thusly.

 

“You seem so quick to leave, is everything alright?” Blake asked. She was being coy now. At least that's what Yang thought, at least. Had she thought about how weird this was for her?

 

“If you are, so am I.”

 

They rose and walked out of the restaurant. Blake, being the only one of the two with a car, was driving.

 

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Yang started.

 

Just first date anxiety. That's all it was, right? Right.

 

Maybe that she'd stolen Blakes wallet.

 

Probably that.

 

Blake pulled up to Yangs apartment. “I hope we can do this again sometime.” Blake said.

 

“Agreed. I had a really good time, Blake.” Yang got out of the car without another word.

 

Blake pulled away, slightly disappointed that there wasn't more between them.

 

She pulled to a red light and watched looked to where Yang had been sitting only a minute ago. In the seat she saw her wallet with a note written on it.

 

“Call me. Xoxo”

-Yang

 


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!!
> 
> I couldn't resist this I needed it.
> 
> Let Yang say fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Canon Divergence.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!”

 

Adam put his sword away, mocking Yang with what he'd just done to Blake.

 

Fire radiated form her as she shot the Ember Celica. Blake had to be fast; faster than Yang and Adam. She didn't have time to think and shot up to strike him. She managed to distract him long enough. He struck her with his arm before he managed to unsheathe his sword again.

 

“You insolent little- “ He managed to get out before Yangs fist connected with his skull. He was on the ground and she hit him again, straddling over his torso.

 

And then again.

 

His aura was completely drained at that point, but she kept going.

 

“I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!”

 

Blake watched Yang beat Adam relentlessly, blood spilling from her own abdomen.

 

Burn marks and shotgun blasts riddled his upper torsoAnd with that the leader of the White Fang was dead.

 


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done!! :D
> 
> Time to end this on a terribly sad note!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cyborg.

Hearing the metal move against itself took some getting used to. Ironwood admitted that it took some getting used to when he first had it done to himself, but that didn't help Yang sleep at night.

 

Her arm still hurt, too. Sometimes the forearm would hurt and she'd grab at it reflexively, only reminded that she didn't have any nerves there. There were times when she couldn't handle it, and tried pulling the arm off in her sleep. Blake wouldn't let her do it, and was woken up every time that she tried.

 

Sometime during the winter, Blake got fed up with Yang and her complaints. She brought her outside, brought up some targets, and told her to shoot them down. Yang didn't want to get used to it. She didn't want to use it. When Ironwood had heard about what happened to Yang, he set out to design her a new arm and had her a replicated Ember Celica built into it.

 

But she didn't want to use it. It didn't feel right. Yet she kept it on anyway.

 

She still kept it on.

 

Blake didn't understand her when she went on to shoot down all the targets with perfect accuracy. At that point Blake knew she was just traumatized. She was stuck in the time where she couldn't use a second arm while being unable to live without it.

 

Yang wasn't okay, and Blake wasn't doing the right thing to help her.

 

Blake didn't know what to do to help her.

 


End file.
